Esvanburgo
Esvanburgo (La Dictatura Imperial de Esvanburgo) is an old country in Neapiri. It has expanded over time, and taking its ocean area within its area, Esvanburgo is the largest country in Neapiri. Esvanburgo is situated in the north of Neapiri, with its mainland on the continent, territories on the east of Mikstan (located north of Esvanburgo proper), an archipelago in the east of Mikstan, and thousands of small islands in the Neapiri Sea. The Esvanburgian junta yearly sponsor Esvanburgian explorers to find new islands. History Esvanburgo proper was in the old times populated by a Swedish speaking population who also populated the south of Esvanburgo which today is known as Wissland. These people lived in constant war with each other until Ulrik IV of Grusberget led an successful campaign around the innerland of Esvanburgo proper to unite a kingdom called Svanberg - Svan because his family had served under a swan as a sign, and berg after Grusberget. This Kingdom lasted very long, but it had hard to control its borders. From the islands north of Esvanburgo, many Spanish speaking people lived but during a huge earthquake, many islands sunk into the ocean and the remaining islands became impossible to live at. This forced these people to invade Svanberg. A huge war escalated among these groups but after several years the Spanish speaking people triumphed over the Swedish speaking people. Many of the Swedish speaking people fled to New Europa south of Esvanburgo proper which then was a colony of Jabia (today known as Wissland). The first republic of Esvanburgo was quickly formed after these events and the capital was laid on the east coast of Esvanburgo where the last and final battle was held to show that a new era had come, and to decrease the importance of the old capital Grusberget, which was renamed to Gran Ingeria after the general. In modern times, many events have occurred. Early of the modern times, the old republic fell to a coup d'état and Esvanburgo was transformed into a military dictatorship. Officially the country now was governed by a junta with members of the National Fascist Party of Esvanburgo (PNFE), but unofficially most of the power belongs to the generalissimo of Esvanburgo. Because of the party's will to make Esvanburgo into a leading power, several campaigns have been made. To secure the control of the native Swedish speaking people, many were relocated to the newly discovered Mikstan which was mainly populated by Albanian speaking people. This conquest was a co-operation between Esvanburgo and Kimmystan. Mikstan became colonies of those countries except a small part of the north part of Mikstan which already was a friendly Duchy, Radivia. Meanwhile it was discovered that the islands north of Esvanburgo proper now could be populated, which made the junta to move people there and populate them. However some islands already were populated with a new people, so the junta decided to relocate these people on some islands and declare the Republic of Essa with Esvanburgo as its protector. Since Esvanburgo, with Kimmystan were a relative late countries to seach for new areas to colonize, most areas had already been colonized (Mostly by Þiðbandið and Jabia). This caused several disputes about colonize among the great countries of Neapiri and war was constantly close, but Þiðbandið, Jabia and Ishtaristan wanted to do everything to avoid the catastrophe of Hurija (Vorchs). Then an old country called JLS collapsed and a civil war took place. Esvanburgo and Kimmystan divided JLS between them to secure peace, giving Esvanburgo Tierra de San Juan along with Svett and Aston. To terrorize its new population, all people of Aston were executed and a new city populated by Esvanburgians were formed - Nuevo Esvanburgo. This wasn't enough though, because after some decades, new rebellions took place and Esvanburgo and Kimmystan had to give up their claims and Paalisut was formed. Nuevo Esvanburgo was kept for years afterwards, but despite its Spanish name, most of the population were Swedish speaking. The distance from Esvanburgo was too much to secure this part and it was left to be independent as Andopia. Esvanburgo learned a lesson that it is hard to maintain areas far away from the country. Esvanburgo had since then been keen on the Migonne Islands, a colony of Jabia. Due Jabia's absence in the politics of Neapiri, Esvanburgo ceased the chance to conquer and did it successfully, but had to give up Svett because other countries weren't that happy with this imperial action. As the population were Spanish speaking, the conquest and integration were easy and a main centre was formed in Bello Horizonte. Due friendly contacts with Þiðbandið in the modern times, Esvanburgo received the Saint Thomas Islands from Þiðbandið. Because the Þiðs are a people that like to explorer several islands that were mainly rocks after the big earthquake, were inhabited by Þiðs, which later became the Nueva Gach y Las Islas Fontes region. As mentioned before, the Esvanburgian junta stresses exploration in the Neapiri Sea very much and through this several new islands have been found close to the Sewlands. These islands became populated by Esvanburgians and are called Las Lejanas. The latest event for Esvanburgo occurred when the Kimmystanian colonial empire dissolved and Klascoland was formed. Klascoland was a very hostile country due Esvanburgo and Kimmystan's attack on the Albanian speaking community. A war took place and was ended with no clear winning country. Esvanburgo maintained its control over the eastern part of Mikstan and a part of Tirona (Klascolandia Esvanburguesa), but a huge wall was constructed across the city - the Tirona wall. In the south of Esvanburgo, there are a German speaking community but due the dry lands in the south, no clear attempts by Esvanburgo has been done and the German speaking community has maintained an autonomy province. Esvanburgo used to be a country hard to enter and not open to immigrants, but recently some restriction have been abolished which has led to an immigration wave of Japanese speaking people to populate the suburbs of the capital Esvanburgo DF. Their main area has become an own city within Esvanburgo DF called Nueva Umeda. In the contest Esvanburgo first entered in the 8th edition of the Festival of Freedom. Esvanburgo enjoyed huge success after its first victory and many editions forward (some say that it started to go down for Esvanburgo around edition 50). Esvanburgo has in the recent editions made poor results and does not have the same success as it used to have. It has since its first participation, competed in almost every edition with a few exception. 13 - due boycott of the hosting country. 39 - due absence of financial support. 66 - due lack of interest after poor results. 78-79 - due absence of financial support and lack of interest. Hostings Esvanburgo has hosted the contest eight times. * With some technical help from TVOR (Radivia). *2 With some technical help from ÞPB (Þiðbandið). Esvanburgo also hosted many editions for other nations due to inabilities and helped other nations to host.